


HIS BOSS' LESBIAN SLUT

by joli_camarillo



Category: Non-Consent - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Analingus, F/F, From Straight To Lesbian, Heavy Breasts, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Conquest, Lesbian Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rim-Job, Rough Lesbian Sodomy, Rough Sodomy, Strap on fellatio, Strap-On, Very Lare Breasts, Voluptuous Wife, analingous, enema, interracial, submissive wife, tossing salad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo
Summary: Jen and her husband Paul were on a plane to a luxurious resort where the company Paul worked for would honor the past year's most productive employees when he broke the news to her. Her excitement over the trip had evaporated as he recounted how he had embezzled a large amount of money to cover some stock market losses and been found-out by his boss, Renita. Renita had told him that she would not blow the whistle on Paul right away, but would decide what to do about the situation during their "working vacation".





	1. Pre-Conquest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherin_At_Heart27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_At_Heart27/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).

> Jen Marlowe: 40 (Anglo-Paul's Spouse)  
Paul Marlowe: 41 (Anglo-Jen's Spouse)  
Renita Paul: -34 (AA (Paul's boss)  
Yolanda Marques-30 (Latina-Paul's asst)  
Laura Bonner-28 (Anglo-Renita's asst)

Paul, whose intake of liquor has increased now that his secret is partially out, isn't holding back on the flight. Jen eyes him uneasily as he orders cocktail after cocktail. Once he's downed his fifth scotch rocks, Jen leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Honey, people are starting to notice you. You'd better slow down."

After a glance around, Paul is properly chastised. "Yeah, Okay. I'll wait 'til we get to the hotel."

Jen is equally nervous once Paul decides to "come-clean" about his work situation. Their whole financial situation could come crashing down if Paul is forced to make the company "whole" on demand...this, along with a possible prison term. No wonder Paul is drinking himself into a stupor nearly every night since the theft was discovered.

Jen didn't know what to say, or to DO. She had cautioned Paul about getting too-deep in the risky world of stock trading and assumed that he would not be reckless with their money; he was, after all, normally quite conservative when it came to finances. Jen didn't work and left all of the investment decisions to her husband. This had turned-out to be a big mistake. No matter how he apologized, or promised to make 'everything right again' she was and still IS furious with him. He had no only put theirs and their children's futures in jeopardy, but might even have to go to jail! She had half a mind to let him suffer the consequences of his stupidity, but then how would she manage on her own? She hadn't worked since they had married 15 years ago!

Both their children were in expensive private schools; should they have to suffer for their father's idiocy?

Paul told her that his only hope was getting out of this mess was to trust that Renita would figure something out. He suggested that Jen be as nice as she could to his boss, possibly get a feel for what her decision would be regarding any help she would give him. Jen had met Renita and liked her. She felt that Renita had always treated Paul fairly; had backed many of his proposals and approved all of his pay raises and bonuses. She had no idea that she was the reason for such largesse!

Renita is a tall, pretty, elegant black woman, a few years younger than Jen and Paul. It was Renita's suggestion that Jen attend this convention.

As far as Jen knew, there were very few staff from Paul's regional office who weren't attending; Jen, though, is the only wife who would be there, and at the company's expense. She is too concerned with their possible doom-filled future to notice this oddity...

Before Paul's confession, Jen had been looking-forward to the weekend, now she was uncomfortable about being around Renita and the other managers. She knew most of them from other company functions and they all seemed nice, but can she keep her nervousness and unease from showing, under the circumstances?

Renita had arrived a day earlier and had arranged for her suite to be adjacent to Jen's and Paul's. Little did Paul know, but her assistance in helping him extricate himself from the terrible mess he was in depended on how cooperative his beautiful, busty wife could be!

Renita had met Jen the day that Paul came into town and interviewed for the job two years ago. Paul was well-qualified and a good match for the position, but it his sexy, statuesque brunette wife was the real reason that Paul had gotten the job. Renita expected that choice to pay dividends this weekend. Divorced for ten years, Renita had sworn-off men, due to her ex's rampant infidelities. She hadn't been with a man since that time, and had developed a taste for mature, voluptuous women like Jen. She was always discreet, and chose married women as conquests, since they would likewise be discreet, by necessity. Several of her junior executives wives had already fallen under her "sword" (or "SWORDS", an assortment of strap-on dildos ranging in size from 7-15" in length)...

Renita liked Paul and hated to see him in trouble, but he was only in a jam due to his own greed. She could help Paul, whether she WOULD depended on whether the price of her assistance was too high. Paul had waited until after his "funny business" with the company funds to come to her for help; that was when Renita decided to take advantage of the situation to realize some of the many fantasies she had of Paul's big-titted, leggy wife. Jen was demure and friendly enough; a perfect complement to a professional man. Renita was betting that she would surrender her dignity in order to protect her husband and their way of life.

Renita knocks on their door, and is greeted by Paul, who seems nervous and maybe a little drunk. Renita is able to see Jen walk through the spacious suite beyond, wearing a plain dark blue "Notre Dame Fighting Irish" tee and matching shorts. The thin tee shirt does nothing hide her EE cup jugs, and the skimpy shorts, while not quite "indecent", show off her long, shapely legs and substantial behind to splendid effect. Renita has a fleeting impulse to brush past Paul and rape her silly then and there; instead she invites the two of them to join herself and some of the other office staff in the pool downstairs. Paul agrees, eager to stay on Renita's "good side" and Renita heads-down on her own.

When Paul and Jen arrive, Renita is already in the hotel Jacuzzi, talking with a couple of her female employees. Before the two are within ear-shot, the women engage in quick speculation about Jen's beauty and eye-popping figure. Yolanda Perez is Paul's assistant; Laurie Myers is Renita's; both are young, beautiful, and quite wild when they are away from the office.

All eyes are on Jen as she strips off her tee shirt and shorts. She is wearing a flower print one piece suit, obviously from a chain department store, and very conservatively cut; some years have passed since Jen wore it last, and she is a bit shocked and horrified to discover that the V cut in front exposes much more of her cavernous cleavage than is decent. She recovers quickly, and decides that rather than show her discomfort, she will leave as early as possible to change.

Renita has purposely seated the other women so that Paul has to sit at one end, while Jen is forced to sit between herself and Yolanda. Only a few minutes pass when a group of Paul's fellow executives call to him to join them for a drink in the bar; he is all too eager to use this as an excuse to give Jen some time to "feel Renita out" about the embezzlement issue. "I'll leave you ladies to your 'girl talk'; see you in the suite later, hon".

Before Jen can answer, Paul is out of the hot tub and halfway to his group of buddies. He hasn't even gotten inside the bar when Renita, Yolanda, and Laura begin flirting with Jen. Jen wants to appear friendly and open, and ignores the obvious flirtatious connotations of the women's questions and comments. She is well aware of how close the other women are to her, and isn't sure how to extricate herself from the situation without offending Renita; having never had the experience of another woman "coming on" to her, she doesn't know WHAT to do.

The three women stare openly and quite brazenly at Jen's chest. Her pale cleavage is deep and quite inviting, and at least two of the women have a definite "breast fetish"...under the bubbling water, Renita and Yoli, on either side of Jen, press their thighs against hers, crowding a bit closer to her. Jen has no room to maneuver, and, in any case, doesn't know what to do, so she does nothing. When Jen doesn't react, Renita puts a hand on her left thigh. Jen flinches when this happens, and is VERY uncomfortable at the intimate touching, but considering Paul's (and her) desperate circumstance, she doesn't want to risk angering Renita by objecting to this unsolicited (and unwelcome) contact. As the conversation continues Renita slowly inches her hand up higher on Jen's full bare thigh. Jen almost blurts-out an objection, despite her resolve, but catches herself just in time. She silently endures the gropes and pinches of the other women, (who have joined Renita in stroking and touching Jen) while Paul, blissfully unaware, is in the bar laughing it up. It is HIS fault she has to endure this humiliation, Jen thinks angrily.

After about an hour, she manages to excuse herself, retrieves her now tipsy spouse from the bar, and helps him upstairs. Back in the hot tub, the three women discuss whether Renita's plan to conquer the conservative wife will bear fruit.

"She'll loosen up this weekend" Renita boasts.

"She doesn't seem like the loosening-up type" counters Laura.

"She'll go along" Renita states smugly. "Did you see how she kept quiet while we felt her up? It's in the bag!"

Renita hurries back to her room. Slipping onto her balcony, which is shared by the two suites, she peeks through the small gap in her neighbor's curtain. She is just in time to see Jen moving about the room in her bra and panties. She catches her breath at the sight of the big-cupped. lacey white bra cradling Jen's very large tits, and is a bit surprised the matching panties the housewife's wears are French-cut, out of character for such a staid, church-going little wifey and mother. Renita has yet another surprise: Jen sits on the bed and one by one, rolls a pair of smoke-colored stockings up her sexy legs, then wraps a tiny, sheer-white garter-belt around her waist. As she leans-over to attach the garter-clasps, Renita gets a bird's eye view of the eye-popping cleavage spilling from the top of her bra. The black exec decides to slip back to her room before she has an orgasm right there on the balcony!

PARTY TIME!

Renita has arranged for Jen to be seated next to her at the banquet. They are at a round table, with their backs to the back wall. Many of the other women at the banquet, client's wives and employees from other business divisions, are wearing expensive, fancy gowns, and Jen, having decided to splurge a bit, is just as elegant: her dress is white velour, with a plunging neckline. With Renita on her left and Paul on her right, Jen enjoys her wonderful dinner and makes small talk, trying to forget about Black executive having boldly felt her up just hours ago in the Jacuzzi. Once the band starts playing and the dance floor begins to fill-up, Paul leans-over and whispers that Jen should maybe try to "feel" Renita out about what her decision might be. He excuses himself and starts to mingle among the other guests, leaving Renita alone with Jen.

Before Jen can figure-out how to broach the subject, Renita solves the problem for her:

"That's quite a mess our Paul has gotten himself into," she murmurs.

"Umm; yes, we've talked about it," Jen concedes.

"It will be a shame if he, and you, lost all he has worked for all these years."

"Yes, it will," Jen whispers.

Just then, Renita reaches-under the table and right between Jen's legs, flicking a fingertip against the crotch of Jen's panties.

Gasping, Jen flinches, and struggles to her feet. "Excuse me," she stammers, "I need to go to the washroom"

"We haven't finished discussing what can be done to rectify your husband's rather serious problem, yet."

Jen looks around to see if anyone has noticed them.

"Please, can't we talk about this in private?" she whispers urgently.

"Come with me," Renita orders, getting-up from the table and walking away. Jen reluctantly follows, suddenly fearful of the woman that controls her husband's fate. Renita leads Jen to the far corner of the dance floor, into relative darkness. Once in the shadows, Renita pulls Jen uncomfortably close to her. Renita can feel the other woman's ample chest pressing into hers. She caress her back, and thrusts her groin into the married woman's soft underbelly. Jen is shocked to feel something hard and thick pressing into her: It feels like a PENIS, but it CAN'T be: Renita is a WOMAN, and women don't have penises! As Jen tries to sort-out these confusing thoughts, she is interrupted by Renita speaking to her.

"Does Paul have any ideas on how to solve his problem?

"He's hoping you will help," gasps Jen.

"Well, I like your husband. He's smart, ambitious, and I've been happy to help him further his career in the past. But something like this could ruin my career as well as his, if the crime is discovered. Can you think of any reason why I should take such a risk?"

Jen can't think of an answer.

"In order for me put myself at risk in this matter, I will need a commitment from you," Renita goes on.

She slides her hands down Jen's back, resting her palms on the housewife's luscious ass.

"What kind of a commitment?" Jen manages to groan

"I will need you to submit to me completely; to do whatever I say. If you agree to keep me company the entire weekend, Paul's problem will be solved by Monday afternoon."

Jen looks around to see if anyone is watching Renita grope her ass. Her back is to the bandstand, so only the band can see them. The thin dress offers little resistance to the female's CEO's squeezing, kneading hands. Renita continues feeling Jen up; she has the type of ass that the black lesbian domme HUNGERS for. She uses one hand to continue fondling her big but while the other slides up to cup and fondle her voluminous left breast through the thin bodice and bra encasing them. Nimble, knowing fingers find and toy with her erecting nipple. Jen is speechless as Renita gropes and squeezes, fondles and paws her, and presses her hard "dick" into her quivering belly. Her heart is racing; her face feels hot. She prays that no one will be able to see her being felt-up by another woman.

"Do we have a deal?," Renita asks Jen.

The dazed housewife stammers, "I, I, I, uh..." She looks desperately about around the room, hoping against hope for some way out of this predicament.

"I don't suppose I have any choice," she mutters, resigned. They go back to their seats. Jen hops she isn't blushing too noticeably.

Once they are seated, Renita continues her groping of the defeated corporate spouse, caressing her pussy under the table while couples talk, dance, and socialize all around them. Her face flushed, Jen looks around for Paul, but he is nowhere to be found. She was angry and humiliated, but, God help her, she is also incredibly turned-on. Renita's expert fingering is getting her hotter by the second, and the shocked brunette suddenly realizes she is very close to having an orgasm in the middle of a crowded ball-room!

With a low whimper, Jen shudders through a mini-orgasm while Renita keeps up her digital fondling. With a wicked grin, Renita leans close and whispers,

'You're a hot bitch, Paul's wife!"

Ashamed and unsteady, Jen mutters "Excuse me", and somehow makes it to her feet and to the women's restroom, trying to ignore the wetness she feels trickling down her thighs. Inside one of the stalls, she weeps silently, and wipes herself off as best she can. She sits there for a few more minutes, trying to figure out what to do next. A low knock sounds on the door of her stall. When she doesn't answer, the knock comes again, this time a little louder.

"Who's there?" she whispers hesitantly.

"Your savior," comes the reply. Renita!

Jen has no choice but to open the door. Renita slips inside, re-locks the door, then pulls Jen close and kisses her, hard, on the mouth. The shocked housewife opens her mouth to the probing tongue, reluctantly returning the kiss.

Breaking the lip-lock, the dominant black woman orders Jen to turn and face the wall. Once she does so, Renita moves behind her, cupping her heavy mammaries from behind. Jen remains silent as what sounds like a pair of women enter the restroom, chattering and gossiping about the other guests, the hotel, etc. Reaching into the bodice of Jen's gown and into her big-cupped bra, Renita lifts the brunette's huge titties out of containment, resting them atop her lace bra cups.


	2. It's RENITA'S WORLD!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busty, conservative housewife is trapped in the ladies' room of a luxurious resort hotel and forced to submit to her husband's female boss' un-relenting sexual advances.

Jen successfully stifles a groan as Renita's fingers expertly stroke her swollen nipples. She can feel warm fluid leaking from her rose petals as Renita grinds her crotch against her firm ass and long brown fingers tug and flick at Jen's huge, rubbery brown nipples. Before, Jen had been terrified of the gossipy wind-bags outside the stall hearing them; now, she was strangely turned-on by the prospect of discovery.

The chattering women finally leave, and Renita goes to the next level. Jen does not resist as the other woman un-zips her dress and begins tugging it down to her waist. She assists by slipping her arms from the thin straps, then leaning forward slightly.

"Lift your leg, sweetie. Don't wanna get this nice dress dirty"

Jen does as she's told. After hanging the dress on one of the hooks inside the stall, the black woman turns her attention to the knock-out in front of her. Her eyes feast hungrily on the luscious curves of the lingerie-clad beauty. Big, shapely ass, framed so beautifully by the lacy white garters, small waist, and those gorgeous legs in their dark seamed stockings!

Freeing her big cock from confinement, Renita steps forward and embraces Jen again. Her hands resume fondling cupping, hefting, and squeezing. The oversized, blunt tip of her jutting strap-on finds its way between the round, full cheeks of Jen's bottom. She gasps and jerks when this happens, but not like before. Now, she welcomes Renita's touch. Her sexual lust is awakened, and once it rears its head, there's no stopping it. The tip of the artificial penis brushes against Jen's outer labia, making her shudder with sudden heat. A steam of clear, viscous fluid drizzles from between those swollen lips as Renita's experienced fingers spread them apart and capture the straining bud of her clitoris between them, squeezing firmly, but gently. At the same time, she pumps her hips, sliding deep into her lover's wet, wanting pink core.

"Oh, my goodness!" Jen whimpers, as her pussy clenches spasmodically around the thick rubber staff. Her vaginal muscles soften, expanding around the magnificent girth. She groans low in her throat; she could give a damn if anyone hears her! Paul is no slouch in the bedroom, but he's never made her feel like this! An incredible horniness sparks in her belly as the rampant dildo pumps faster in her sopping wet tunnel, the heavy "balls" swinging beneath it slap against her oven-hot gash with each inward thrust. Waves of delicious pleasure radiate from her deeply penetrated vagina as the black woman's cock awakens a lust she hasn't felt in a long, long time. Paul's new responsibilities had him working 14-16 hour days, and their previous two or three times a week love-making sessions had dwindled to one-a very cursory one, at that...

Renita's hands, which have been using the lush-bodied wife's ample hips as levers, slide up her sides and beneath her armpits to lustily cup and knead her heavily-swaying, huge-nippled titties, tweaking and flicking the thumb-sized teats while Jen shivers in response. Jen stifles a loud cry just as the outer door pushes open and a set of heels come clacking into the powder room. Renita comes to an abrupt stop, clapping one hand over Jen's mouth to stifle any more out-cries while her fake erection soaks in the rich juices of the panting brunette's stuffed-full pussy. The two lovers wait while the other woman takes her time washing her hands and re-applying her make-up, but as soon as they hear the hydraulic door hinges ease the door shut with a soft "thump", Renita's hips go back into action.

Though she would love to go-on fucking this luscious bitch right here, in this stall, for the rest of the night, Renita realizes that they have been lucky so far, and that their chances of being discovered increase by the minute. Plus, she wants to keep Jen on the very edge of satisfaction, so that any resistance she may put up later will be easily overcome. She withdraws suddenly, eliciting a mewling whine from the horny brunette, who was right on the verge of a powerful orgasm.

"Whaa-what are y-yyou doing?" she gasps. "What's wrong?"

"We have plenty of time for this later, babe" Renita responds, using a big handful of toilet tissue to wipe the honey-like fluids covering her latex dick. "I'll meet you later, after Paul is asleep, and we can finish this then"

"I need to cum!" Jen whines pitiably. "OWWW!" she yelps, as a hard slap to her left butt-cheek interrupts her.

"I said, I'll meet you later, bitch...don't contradict me again, EVER!" In a less harsh tone, she added, "Make sure Paul gets drunk and is out of the picture by 2am; I'll meet you in my room then"

"Yes, ma'am" Jen meekly replies.

Paul

The executive has been guzzling alcohol like water, first on the plane, then in the their room, and now here at the party. I should be drunker than this, he thinks boozily, and briefly wonders why he isn't, until it occurres to him that his constant worrying, plus adrenaline, was probably to blame. He's wracked by guilt, but what else can he do? Gulping more whiskey, he looks around for Renita and Jen, but doesn't see them. Please, God, let this shit work, he prays fervently. Never a religious man, Paul is one of those people who never calls God's name until he needs something. The prayer he just uttered is the first he's said in years.

If I get out of this, I'll be a better husband and father, he vows, grabbing a fresh drink from the tray of a passing waiter and depositing his empty in its place. This last thought reminded him that he hasn't seen Paul, Jr, or Dana, his daughter, in...how long has it been? Well, it's not his fault. He has to work like a dog so that his family can have a nice, comfortable life, and he has earned his success. This is the first illegal thing he's ever done, and he shouldn't lose his family and freedom over it. Hell, corporate big-shots do it all the time, and get off scott-free. He shakes it off. Everything will OK. Renita will take care of it. I must be drunker than I thought, he muses, feeling sorry for myself like some pathetic loser. I better slow down on the booze. But he downs the last of his drink and looks around for a waiter.

Yolanda & Laurie

Yolanda has just finished putting a spit-shine on Laurie's tasty pink clit, and now the two share a deep, sensuous kiss, tongues tangling and twining as the lusty Latina transfers the juices coated on her tongue to her lover's oven-hot mouth. Laurie relishes the taste of her own sweet cuntal secretions and prolongs the hot kiss as long as possible. She works one hand between their sweaty bodies and inserts a pair of fingers into her lover's slick pink wetness, wriggling them around until the Latina minx purrs low in her throat in response. Now its Laurie's turn...


	3. Chapter 3

This material is COPYRIGHTED©...you may download for your own use; please don't re-print re-post without the EXPLICIT WRITTEN CONSENT OF THE AUTHOR

*all characters are at least 18 years of Age*

Jen: Voluptuous Anglo Wife, 40 years old, Mother of Two

Renita: Sexy Predatory Executive, Divorced AA, 36 years of age

***

As ordered, Jen waited fifteen minutes or so to make sure Paul will not wake up from his deep, alcohol-induced slumber. After wrestling him out his clothes and into bed, she showers, making sure to douche and give herself an enema, as also as she'd been instructed. She dresses in a black satin lingerie ensemble she'd been saving for Paul's and her anniversary: bra, garter-belt, hose, and a tiny matching thong. A thin kimomo-type wrap, and black high-heeled pumps complete her outfit. She is so hot that she can barely stand it. Paul is snoring deeply when she slips out of their suite and knocks lightly door a few feet from theirs: Renita's suite. Renita answers the door in nothing but a pair of spike-heeled pumps and a huge black rubber strap-on dildo.

"C'mon in, sweetie" she invites, stepping aside.

She locks the door, then joins Jen in the spacious living room. Her eyes rove over the brunette's lush shape, which is clearly out-lined under the thin wrap she wears. Jen can't take her eyes off Renita's monster cock. Stroking it lazily, Renita motions for Jen to strip. Jen unties the belt of her robe and lets it slide from her body and pool at her feet, revealing her eye-popping physique to her partner's admiring eyes.

In less than five steps, the sexy exec closes the distance between them, and kisses the luscious, full red lips of the dark-haired beauty. The kiss is heady; Jean utters a noise much like a mewling kitten; she's left gasping when Renita takes her by the shoulders, guiding her to her knees. She doesn't resist; it's obvious what Renita wants, and Jen wants to give it to her...

When she speaks, the African American beauty's voice is throaty, bursting with lust.

"Suck my dick, baby"

The strap-on looks much bigger from this position...will she be able to fit it into her mouth?

"I don't have all night, bitch," Renita barks, no longer the considerate hostess.

The harsh words shock Jen out of her trance and she reaches for the ebony staff, wrapping delicate fingers around as much of its girth as she is able, which is not very much. Hot tears of shame run down Jen's lovely, aristocratic cheeks as she reluctantly allows the bulbous cock-head to slide into her mouth. She struggles to stretch her lips around the apple-sized tip, and is finally successful. Fresh tears wet her face from the stinging pain in the edges of her mouth as a result. Soon the insistent cock-head is pushing at the opening to her throat, and Jen instinctively tries to work- up the necessary spittle to ease the passage of the foraging latex intruder into her narrow gullet.

Her tongue slithers free to bathe as much of the thick shaft with spit as possible, then Renita pushes forward, this time much more slowly. Jen is forced to breathe through her nose as her air passage is clogged with man-made penis. "That's a good bitch," Renita cooes encouragingly, reaching down to fill her palms with her kneeling partner's huge, satin-covered jugs. Her fingers find the up-raised buds of the brunette's rock-hard nipples, pinching them through the thin material encasing them.

Suddenly, Jen gags, her eyes open wide as she panics a bit, unable to get enough air into her lungs. Renita takes pity on her and pulls back enough so that her cock-tip clears the housewife's tonsils and she's able to suck in a large gout of oxygen, enough to ease her sudden panic attack. The black executive is satisfied for now with Jen's oral efforts, and slowly withdraws all the way out of her new lover's lip-stick smeared mouth. Helping her to her feet, Renita glues her lips to the other woman's; the response is immediate and expected. A soft moan of desire escapes Jen as her husband's supervisor pushes her tongue past her teeth, flitting, darting, insistent as it probes the inside of her mouth. The kiss continues as Jen lets herself be propelled backwards toward the immense couch occupying the center of the suite. The smell of Jen's arousal is an exotic perfume as Renita kneels between her legs and claims the housewife's breasts as her own once more.

Jen is trembling, shaking like a leaf. Unlike before, it is not fear is experiencing, but raw LUST. "I so adore these big titties, baby", the black woman murmurs, leaning forward to run her wet tongue between the deep, impressive cleavage between Jen's incredibly-large endowments. "What size bra do you wear; an E cup?"

Jean manages to groan "Y-Y-Yesss; II-I'm 38EEeeeeeeOOOOOOAHHH!"

Renita's questing lips have latched onto the straining, quivering bud of Jen's left breast, sucking gently at first, then more urgently. The satin material is soon soaked with spittle. Nimble fingers unclip the front clasp of the bra and peel the thin cups down and away, so that the biggest set of mammaries Renita has ever seen plop free. They are BHTJ: BIG HEAVY TITTY JUGS: in every sense of the term, capped with a pair of very wide, very dark brown areola and protuberant nipples, just the kind that made Renita's mouth water. She wastes no time in partaking of this delectable feast. She licks between them, her hands busily kneading, fondling, and pinching the glorious globes as her lips switch to Jen's right breast.

She spends quality time on Jen's boobs, sucking the straining breast-buds to swollen, throbbing hardness. She would gladly spend hours sucking them, but she has much of the sexy brunette's lush body to sample and an all-day meeting to run the next day. Jen is now in a fever of want. She allows Renita to arrange her on her hands and knees on the edge of the sofa, waiting expectantly, and a bit nervously, for what is to come: before parting last night, Renita made it clear that she has every intention of taking Jen anally in their next encounter...the lust-crazed wife gasps as the other woman's fingers slip into the crevice between her buttocks and peel them apart. Normally, she would be mortified at the thought of another woman staring at her asshole; NOT NOW... Renita's wet tongue flicks against the crinkled, quasi-entrance of her anus, and she groans aloud, jerking as she experiences a rim-job for the first time in her life. Renita can't help herself: she buries her face between those over-abundant globes and begins feasting on the succulent, tasty morsel as it were her last meal on earth. Jen's big butt-cheeks shake and jiggle as she humps backward, trying in vain to get more of Renita's tongue in her ass. Renita laps greedily at the puckered star, swirling her tongue in relentless, non-stop fashion until Jen is out of her mind with want.  
Renita's tongue worked at Jen's butthole like a famished dog at a family barbeque. The horny brunette's brown starfish puckered frantically as the combination of the black woman's hot breath and well-trained tongue sent shivers through her entire body. Any of Renita's past lovers could attest to the high-powered exec's oral prowess; now the formerly prim and proper wife of her second in command could do so as well. Paul is good with his tongue, but he would never dream of licking her there! Jen is panting and shivering with lust and pure want. Renita spends at least twenty minutes on her delicious task, then decides its time to break the huge-titted wife's anal cherry. Jen is confused at first when her lover reluctantly drags her tongue away from her twitching sphincter and whines in Protest. She turns her head to see what Renita is up to; she is slathering a generous amount of some sort of jelly onto her wicked-looking strapon, and Jen's stomach knots a bit with the knowledge that she will soon be impaled through her virgin rear on that fearsome rubber pole.

Her lush, pillowy buttocks are peeled apart, and seconds later the tip of Renita's cock is pressed firmly against her anal opening. "Relax, hon", Renita coos, stroking the trembling brunette's lower back, just above the swells of her buttocks. " Push out a little bit; that's my girl...it's gonna hurt at first, then you're gonna love it"

Jen tries her best to follow these instructions. Concentrating mightily, she strains to open her sphincter to the large cockhead intent on prying its way inside. Sharp, traumatic pain quickly shoots through the huge-mammaried brunette, spreading like a spider's web through her lush body; she bites her lips to keep from screaming. Still, she continues to strain her bowels in her effort to allow the thick shaft further inside herself. Renita is patient and deliberate, pausing every few seconds before continuing her inward journey. Ten minutes pass before she is fully-imbedded in the groaning wife's outward-bulging anal trench.

The ebony beauty's crotch rests fully against Jen's widely-splayed butt-cheeks. She pauses to give her partner time to adjust to the massive latex dong stuffing her rear portal. Her hands slide under and around to cup and knead Jen's enormous titties. She thumbs the already-protuberant nipples into ever thicker, harder nubbins. Jen gasps and moans, her poor, full-to-capacity anus spasms painfully around the bowel-clogging torpedo strapped about Renita's lean middle. Now, she posts gently, steadily in and out of her lover's still-tight backdoor, loosening it with each stroke. In tempo to her thrusts, Renita delivered a series of light slaps to Jen's substantial buttock-meat, causing it the hefty globe to shimmy and ripple gelatinously. Millions of bright, tiny sparkles dash through Jen's beleagured mind. Her whole being is focused on her over-stuffed asshole. And the huge, pistoning dildo stuffing it...

After ten minutes or so, Renita decides to give her whining victim a break and withdraws completely. Jen gasps as a rush of cool air swoops into and up her slack, wide-open pooper. "OOOoooo!" she whimpers, as Renita pushes her face between the brunette's wide-spread ass-mounds and thrusts her randy tongue into the breach. She swirls it in tight, looping circles, swabbing the inside of the raw, abused orifice until Jen can't hold back her anguished plea for respite: "R-R-Renitaaa! Oooo, I'm gonna..."she blushes furiously as she feels her bowels cramp painfully, signaling an impending gas attack. "I-I think you should s-stop; Ohhhhhnooo...!" she groans, unable to suppress the loud, blatting fart from escaping from deep within her squirming guts: ffffffFFFllllLLLAAAT!!

"YEAH, baby! TALK TO ME!" the black woman chortles triumphantly. "Are you trying to tell me that you want me to keep butt-fucking you, sweetie?"

"Y-y-yess" The defeated wife and mother hisses.

"Say it, honey. Say the words: 'I want you to keep butt-fucking me, Renita' "

"Please; I-I CAN'T!"

"You WILL!" Renita states coldly, slapping Jen's left buttock with her sticky cock, sending it a-wobble.

Jen is so hungry for the black executive's rubber dick that she gives in, all pretenses swept aside.

"I want you to keep butt-fucking me, Renita", she whispers.

With minimal effort, Renita is once more buried balls-deep in Jen's now-welcoming rectum. Something snaps inside Jen and she is soon shoving her own ass backwards to meet Renita's spirited thrusts in a greedy attempt to receive more pleasure. The hard-pumping anal invader plowing in and out of her pleasured rectum was driving Jen insane with ecstasy. Jen tosses his head to and fro, lost in the feeling of absolute pleasure and lustful passion. Renita's breath is steady but a bit labored as she drives her cock with mind-boggling speed in the now-gaping asshole of the whimpering brunette. Jen grunts incoherently; her asshole was being severely punished by the thick man-made monster drilling it like an out of control oil derrick. Jen's orgasms shot through her like an erupting volcano. The insides of her silky thighs are drenched with her female spend. The same with Renita: she has had two minor orgasms as well, and the insides of her solid thighs have their own slick, fragrant juices covering them.

Jen rocks forward and back to each of the pounding thrusts meted-out by the hard-fucking Renita. The voluptuously-titted beauty's big, fleshy melons bounce and jiggle, swing and sway heavily as she squirms and writhes in response to the relentless butt-fucking. Both women pant and moan, sweating heavily as another intense orgasm sweeps them toward final, explosive completion. "AAAAaaaah, DEAR GOD!" Jen screams, as a nuclear bomb goes-off deep within her belly, sending her into orbit.

"aaaooooOOhhhSHEEIT!" Renita howls, sending her horse-cock deep into Jen's lower colon in a final, savage thrust as she is overwhelmed by her own rampaging climax. LATER... The two women snuggle on Renita's huge king-sized bed after a long, hot shower. Though she doesn't want to, Jen reluctantly agrees to return to her and Paul's room after securing Renita's promise that they will see each other again at the first opportunity.


	4. Renita keeps ROCKIN THAT ASS!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renita "plums" Jen's ass like a BOSS!

Since their first encounters, Jen has been the "bizness" end of Renita's huge "dick" on a daily basis; the near constant anal sex, though still somewhat uncomfortable, has left the stacked housewife stretched and loose enough to tolerate the randy black woman's rough, energetic butt-fuckingg sessions. Her husband has been occupied with business meetings by day and drinking himself into a 'poor, poor me' alcoholic stupor by night, leaving Renita free to avail herself of his wife's abundant charms to her heart's content (Jen rarely makes her way back to her and Paul's suite before sunrise). We find the lovely sex slave preparing for an afternoon "quickie" with Renita; Paul is in a meeting scheduled to last three hours, butt Renita will be in a meeting of her own in an hour, hence the sense of urgency...

After her shower, Jen dries and powders her delectable body, then assembles the items she will need to get ready for her "date" with Renita: an enema bag, a few quarts of warm salt water, and fluffy hand towel. She fills the bag to the one and a half quart mark, and hangs it on the shower rod. The white plastic tube has been cleaned and sanitized previously, so Jen lies on the carpet, on her left side, and carefully reaches around with her right hand to insert it into her rectum. She releases the clamp, then lay back and relaxes as the surge of warm water flows inside.

The enema solution depletes itself, so the brunette homemaker works her stomach in a sort of "belly dancer" undulation, as Renita has shown her, to loosen-up any excrement that may be clinging to the walls of her intestine. While doing so, she removes the enema tube and places it on the towel beside her. The water does its thing.

The feeling of the water moving around inside her, going from place to place in the inner recesses of her entrails is still a very new sensation to Jen. Twenty minutes or so later, Jen stands, carefully, and shuffles over to the toilet. She tries to relax her rectum completely so that expelling the water will be as easy as possible.

Once it is all out, and she satisfied that she is as clean back there as she can be, Jen pads into the bedroom to get dressed.

She has purchased lingerie in Renita's favorite colors, black and red, and selects a bra and garter belt ensemble, complete with stockings and pumps, all in black, and dresses quickly-just in time, it turns out, as the knock she's expecting comes as she fastens the final garter-clasp.

One look at the sexy beauty and Renita can't keep her eyes or hands off of her...she is barely inside the suite before she is all over Jen, kissing, fondling, and stroking every bit of exposed skin with lips, teeth, tongue. She doesn't have much time to waste, as she has a meeting of her own to attend, so she quickly strips-off the white cloth robe she wears and orders Jen onto all-fours. As always, she is "strapped" for action...

Jen is hot, wet, and ready; her asshole is already pre-lubed and slack from her enema.. As soon as Renita's hands settle onto her hips, Jen's knees slide farther apart and her butt lifts higher.

One hand, her right, slides down between her legs to rub at the excited nub of her clit, poking boldly through her engorged cunt-lips as the blunt head of Renita's thick butt plunger settles against the dark star of her anal opening.

Jen shivers as her lover's/mistress's hands leave her hips and caress her back and the upper swells of her buttocks, then move upward, over her ribcage to her heaving, lace-covered breasts...

The red nails rake along the sides of Jen's full, heavy tits. The thick brown nipples grow stubby and rubbery as Renita cups them in her palms and milks them firmly with her strong fingers. A wave of heat flows through the horny brunette, her hormones racing at full speed.

The pressure of the oily cock tip against her now-veteran brownie increases, bit by bit, stretching her open; Jen bites her lip against the stinging pain, gasping as the insistent truncheon has its way and bullies it way past her weakened rectal barrier.

As always, Renita begins slowly, using long, staedy strokes to loosen her partner up before getting-into the hard, rough-house back-door bum-fiddling she's known for.

After a few days together, Jen is able to take more cock into her ass than in her pussy...

Her big, firm ass cheeks fill the space between Renita's thighs as if made for that very purpose as she's pumped up her rump over and over...

Jen's heavy tits swing pendulously below her as Renita starts to bugger her more energetically, her prodigious hips and buttocks ripple and wobble as the black woman's muscled thighs contact them on each in-stroke. Jen groans deep in her

throat as the long thick rubber spike digs deeper and gains more ground inside her beleagured bowels. Her pooper opens wide in its struggle to accomodate the massive tool.

Once the oily piston is moving smoothly in and out of her horny ass-guts, Jen begins to buck backwards against lover, shivering delightedly each time this action causes the ceaselessly-thrusting butt-buster to hit bottom.

The black woman begins thrusting counter to Jen's movement, and soon they have a nice rhythm going where Jen pushes her ass up and back and Renita pushes her hips forward to meet her. Renita is determined to force more of her "erection" into the enormously-titted housewife's asshole, her thrusting speeding up and increasing in intensity.

Renita is driving her like a team of mules. The busty housewife's whole world revolves around her obscenely-stretched rectum and the wonderful black rubber dick stuffing it like a out of control jackhammer. Her eyes are shut tightly against the glorious, yet sinful sensations; she sees crazily-spinning stars behind her closed lids as thunder-bolts of pleasure knife through the core of her being.

Pleasure vibrates through Renita's soul as the hard driving strokes and the resultant scrubbing and scraping against her erected clit conspire to send the dominant ebony beauty to the brink of explosion.

As for JEN..........................

Perspiration and tears of want course down the brunette's beautiful face as she pants and gasps her way through one of the most intense orgasms yet. Finally, Jen arches her back and releases a throat-searing, primal scream before nearly passing-out from the intense pleasure.  
he last chapter ended with an encounter between Jen and Renita, right under Jen's husband's nose, (well, practically...he is in the next suite while they did what they did)...I hope it was sufficiently hot to satisfy my loyal readers. This chapter introduces Yolanda, a sexy Latina, Laurie, a luscious blonde, and Front desk clerk Kelly, a hot little Asian doll.

From Chapter 5: The black woman begins thrusting counter to Jen's movement, and soon they have a nice rhythm going where Jen pushes her ass up and back and Renita pushes her hips forward to meet her. Renita is determined to force more of her "erection" into the enormously-titted housewife's asshole, her hard thrusting speeding up and increasing in its intensity.

Renita is driving her like a team of mules. The busty housewife's whole world revolves around her obscenely-stretched rectum and the wonderful black rubber dick stuffing it like a out of control jackhammer. Her eyes are shut tightly against the glorious, yet sinful sensations; she sees crazily-spinning stars behind her closed lids as thunder-bolts of pleasure knife through the core of her being.

Pleasure vibrates through Renita's soul as the hard driving strokes and the resultant scrubbing and scraping against her erected clit conspire to send the dominant ebony beauty to the brink of explosion.

As for JEN...

Perspiration and tears of want course down the brunette's beautiful face as she pants and gasps her way through one of the most intense orgasms yet. Finally, Jen arches her back and releases a throat-searing, primal scream before nearly passing-out from the intense pleasure.

I'll try not to take so long to put-out the next Chapter!

Chapter 6 Aside from the usual "hetero" office trysts, the office where Paul and Renita work is a hot-bed (pun intended) of lesbian activity. Yolanda, as described in Chapter One, is a sexy Mexican American of 30 years, who is a whiz at anything computer-related. She is 5'6" tall, 120 well-curved pounds (36C-23-36), and resembles EVA LONGORIA a little bit...Laurie is a platinum blonde honey who financed her education by stripping at a local gentleman's club, where she earned $2,500 a night as a featured dancer. She is slim and stacked, 5'6" as well, and VERY well-built (32DD-24-36), and strikingly-pretty.

While Renita has been busy with Jen, the two have been keeping company with each other (Yolanda takes a male lover on rare occasions, but Laurie is 100% lezzie), and since they have a sort of on-going "thing," they made sure that they would share a suite.

There are no meetings or seminars scheduled until the afternoon on this day, and so like the rest of Their co-workers, the two women are relaxing in their suite. And, like some of the others, they are taking advantage of the down-time to indulge the lusts of their flesh, as young, healthy, and beautiful single women are wont to do...

Yolanda has just finished putting a spit-shine on Laurie's tasty pink clit, and now the two exchange spit, tongues tangling and twining as the lusty Latina transfers the juices coated on her tongue to her lover's oven-hot mouth. Laurie relishes that taste of her own sweet cuntal secretions and prolongs the hot kiss as long as possible. She works one hand between their sweaty bodies and inserts a pair of fingers into her lover's slick pink wetness, wriggling them around until the Latina minx purrs low in her throat in response. Now its Laurie's turn...

The blonde ex-dancer massages her lover's outer labia while her thumb busily strokes the erect bud of the panting latina's clit. The normally submissive administrative assistant is relishing the opportunity to take a more proactive role in their sex games. She is a bit surprised that Yolanda hasn't broken-out her favorite strap-on; this is the first time during the conference she hasn't wedged it up the full-bodied blonde's rear end. It's a welcome break, considering how sore Laurie's butt hole is.

"My God! You're a hot little cunt! You're juices are flowing like a Class 4 whitewater! Here, taste."

Laurie removes her fingers from Yola's steamy cunt and brings them up to her horny co-worker's lips. Yolanda wastes no time taking the slender, sticky digits into her warm mouth cleaning them of the delectable juices with her hot, pink little tongue.

Laurie slides back down and buries her head between Yola's golden thighs. Her limber, pink oral digit slides-out to flick along the plump outer folds of her lover's coral slash, before her fingertips pry them apart and she flattens her tongue to swipe it in long, circular strokes in and around the leaking pubic trench. Yolanda is getting hotter by the second; the sexual intensity within her increases by leaps and bounds as she nears a state of higher sexual awareness.

Yolanda's firm, perky breasts part from one another while she leans back, and the sultry vixen's head is thrown back by the waves of sexual heat that travel up and down her body. Her moans and sighs of pleasure fill the room and her hips pump up and down against her blonde cohort's finger fucking and expert tonguing.

"Cum for me darling," Laurie urges, raising her head but continuing her fantastic digital action.

"I want your cum; give it to me; c'mon, baby!"

The blonde's plunging fingers are drenched with hot feminine juices. As her beautiful Mexican American lover bucks and shudders through her orgasm Laurie raises all the way up and Yolanda captures her open, questing lips with her own.

In her own suite...

Renita is busy putting Kelly, the pretty young front desk clerk, through her paces. The strap on she uses is smaller than the one she usually fucks Jen with, in deference to the delicate Oriental's newness to anal sex. Jen is sometimes obligated to tend to Paul's hangovers, accompany him to functions, and service him sexually (this is most rare, as her handsome hubby is usually passed-out drunk when he isn't required to participate in a meeting or training session).

Whenever Jen isn't available, Kelly, the bubbly 22 year old, fills-in nicely. No stranger to the strap-on, Kelly is a true submissive, and is quite accustomed to her female lovers filling her hot little honey-pot with thick rubber ding-a-lings. Before she met Renita, only fingers and the smallest vibrators have breached her backdoor; the dominant black woman changed THAT day two of the conference...she began with a moderate sized, six-incher; Kelly is now able to deal with an eight inch long, two inch thick model. She is slimmer and much more petite than Renita's usual partners;she fancies women who are busty (38+, DD cup and above) and with full, shapely asses. Kelly won her over with her bubbly attitude and kinky tastes. Though reluctant to part with her anal virginity, the part-time finance student gave up her butt cherry for two reasons: Retina's irresistible sexual magnetism, and the opportunity to "tutor" under a senior executive of a major corporation.

Kelly's parents are from the "old school": though they have plenty of money, they insist that Kelly learn the value of hard work, of working one's way up through the ranks. Kelly harbors a secret, though: she has no intention of eventually taking-over the family laundry business: she has designs on a high-paid, jet-set executive position, of the sort Renita occupies.

In order to achieve that, she is willing to sacrifice her body to ingratiate herself to the powerful black woman. If she makes herself indispensable SEXUALLY, that should lead to an apprenticeship to the type of career the ambitious Oriental sexpot desires.

The pace has been languid, but Renita decides to step it up a bit. Her hips slide back and forth in a heavy, steady, demanding rhythm, forcing her prick as deep into her young lover's rectum as is possible, moving faster and faster, her thighs and "balls" slapping loudly against Kelly's buttocks.

Kelly is getting-off on the submissive and degrading act of being sodomized. The pretty and formerly demure young Asian woman has led a privileged life, the child of wealthy parents and a comfortable upbringing. She has never known REAL pain, until now: Renita is fucking her loosened asshole in short, hard strokes, thrusts that jolt and jar her 105 pound frame and cause her over-stuffed rectum to spasm in response.

Kelly feels supreme pleasure, but there is discomfort, too: the merciless butt-fucking, the ceaseless reaming, have conspired to transform her previously delicate little rosebud into a raw, stretched cock receptacle, and there is not a goddamn thing she can do about it except take it. Groan and sob and wriggle and writhe, and fucking TAKE IT...

The two rutting females are not unobserved: Jen has entered Renita's suite, using a spare pass key given to her by Renita, and hearing the sounds of hot sex coming from the slightly-cracked door of the master bedroom, she peeks through the opening and spies on the horny pair.

"That little bitch," she thinks to herself, jealously, as an especially hard and deep thrust from Renita causes Kelly to cry-out. "That should be ME in there, not her; Renita likes women with curves, not skinny little trollops. GODDAMN HER!"

CLASS 4 Whitewater-fast-moving river "rapid"


End file.
